


[Art] What Does Not Exist

by Lorien



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorien/pseuds/Lorien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for teenagemutantninjamushroom's exciting story "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7828603?view_full_work=true">What Does Not Exist</a>".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teenagemutantninjamushroom (TeenagedMutantNinjaFangirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenagedMutantNinjaFangirl/gifts).



> Another of my collaborations for the Stucky Big Bang 2016. I loved working on this, so as soon as teenagemutantninjamushroom posts their story, go read it! ~~(Which should be in a few hours, the fun of living on opposite ends of the world. ^^ I'll add the link to the story then.)~~

_There’s only just enough moon visible for the light to catch off whatever is floating in the water, could even be just the water itself. But there’s no way he’ll do anything but lay awake, worrying about what it could be, if he tries to ignore it and head below deck._

_The rain is starting to pick up, storm rolling in fast as more clouds sweep overhead and obscure what little light is left. Jim resigned himself months ago to never really being completely dry. He’s almost to the rail, leaning out and trying to shield his face from the rain for a better sightline. He should have grabbed a light, it’s so dark that he can barely see his hand in front of his face, let alone something tiny floating a ways away._

_The lightning is sudden, only a fraction of a second before the thunder claps, a booming crash that echoes in the open air as everything is illuminated in a flash of white._

_The yell leaves him before he can stop himself, because that is a man floating face-up in the water. The man doesn’t respond, clearly unconscious as he rolls about with the waves, his mouth and nose barely staying above the surface._

_Jim doesn’t hesitate, throwing the door below deck open and screaming, “Man overboard!” at the top of his lungs._


	2. Chapter 2

On the run Steve and Bucky have to change their appearances. A last look at "Before"...

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

_"When Steve steps up behind him, scissors in one hand, the other moving to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He’s watching Bucky, he can feel Steve’s eyes on him, the moment stretching on as he waits for him to relax again. The tension is still there, the thought of having someone at his back holding something sharp is enough to have his chest tightening and his senses on alert."_

**Author's Note:**

> [my art @ tumblr](http://drjezdzany.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art/)


End file.
